Things Aren't Always What They Seem
by Jigoku Tsuushin
Summary: Kira Yamato and Cagalli Yula Attha never believed in magic. That is, before a frightening encounter and a fateful discovery plunged them into a world they never knew existed. Xover with Harry Potter.
1. An Odd Encounter

Things Aren't Always What They Seem

Summary: Kira Yamato and Cagalli Yula Attha never believed in magic. That is, before a frightening encounter and a fateful discovery plunged them into a world they never knew existed. X-over with Harry Potter.

Pairings: If I put any romance in at all, you can vote on the pairings. Athrun and Lacus won't be in this fic, but I may be able to write some very slight implied romance if you want me to.

A/N: I know, I should be working on my other Gundam SEED fanfic, but I have a horrible case of writers block, so I decided to write this one. I hope this idea is a new concept. Takes place in Harry's 6th year, and just before the war in Destiny begins, so Kira is 19 and Cagalli is 18. Also, as with all of my crappy writing, they may be a little OOC. Now that that is cleared up, I think you want to read the story, so I'll stop babbling now.

It was a particularly nice day in Orb, the birds were singing, the sun was shining, and the temperature was perfect. But nobody really cares about the weather, so we'll skip right on over to Kira Yamato and Cagalli Yula Attha. The twins were currently enjoying a nice, leisurely walk through a small forest, chatting mildly about anything that came to mind.

Little did they know, just the simple act of going for a walk would change their lives forever. Whether that change was for the better or the worse, nobody really knows, but one thing is certain: they would never again say the words "I don't believe in magic".

The two of them were in the middle of a light conversation about nothing in particular, when Kira suddenly noticed something. Footsteps. Normally, he would have dismissed this as nothing to be concerned about; it was undoubted that he and his sister wouldn't be the only ones enjoying the day in this forest. Except for the fact that the footsteps appeared to be following them. He sped up his pace a little, in order to confirm his suspicions. Sure enough, whoever it was behind them sped up as well, proving that someone was indeed following them.

Kira glanced over his shoulder, attempting to catch a glimpse of the one who was pursuing he and his sister. There was nobody there. Now slightly worried, he motioned Cagalli to cease talking and sped up their pace even further, wishing that they were out of the seemingly endless forest.

"What's the matter?" Cagalli asked, a slight tone of concern etched into her voice as she looked into her brothers amethyst eyes. Kira simply put a hand over her mouth to stop her from speaking.

"Listen!" He hissed, ignoring her angry demands and struggles to get him to remove his hand. Soon enough however, the two of them became aware of somebody whispering, obviously unaware that they could hear.

"So, are you sure that's him? That's the boy the Dark Lord needs us to bring him?" A first voice asked, obviously male with a very gruff tone to it. There was a short pause, and then a second voice, also male, answered him.

"Yes, that's him. 'Kira Yamato,' I believe his name is." There was an air of superiority and sophistication to the second voice. Both Kira and Cagalli's eyes widened slightly at the mention of Kira's name. Who was the 'Dark Lord'? What did he want with Kira? A pool of questions rose in the twin's heads as they contemplated what had just been said. However, their thoughts were interrupted when the first man spoke again.

"What about the girl? What should we do with her?" He asked, causing Cagalli to shudder slightly. Kira glanced over his shoulder again, trying desperately to see the owner's of the two voices. Once again, they were completely alone.

"Incapacitate them both. The Dark Lord said he needed the boy alive, he didn't say that he couldn't be injured." The second voice hissed so quietly that Kira could barely hear, apparently aware that twins had been eavesdropping. Suddenly there was a loud shout that Kira didn't understand and a bright red light sped past his left shoulder, missing him by less than a millimeter.

Kira instinctively pushed his sister behind him as he turned around, now aware of two cloaked figures standing in front of him. They were both holding oddly fashioned sticks out in front of them, as if they were weapons. Though their faces were hidden, it was obvious that they were both adult males, approximately in their 30s or 40s. One of them was rather tall and thin, Kira guessed about 6 feet, and the other was about average height and rather bulky.

The taller of the two raised his stick, shouting in a language that Cagalli thought to be Latin. The same red light shot from the end of the stick, heading straight for Cagalli. It hit her straight in the chest, causing her to scream as pain filled her entire body. She was knocked backwards, thrown against the hard ground, unconscious.

"Cagalli!" Kira's eyes widened at the sight of her crumpled body, anger welling up inside him. It was the same feeling he got right before he went into SEED mode. However, instead of entering SEED mode, he felt an odd sensation wash over him as the shorter of the two strangers suddenly burst into flames. The taller one cursed under his breath at his fallen comrade's corpse as he raised the stick again, pointing it this time at Kira. Kira could feel the strange sensation washing over him again, however this time the man simply doubled over in pain, eventually falling to the ground, obviously dead.

Kira blinked, completely dumbfounded. Did he do that? But how could he have done that? How could anyone have done that? And what exactly _was_ that? Hundreds of questions filled his head as he thought about what had just happened. His eyes narrowed as he glanced at his unconscious sister, remembering what they had said about the Dark Lord needing him. Gathering up Cagalli's body in his arms, Kira quickly ran from the forest, the day's events still haunting him.

A/N: There's the first chapter, I hope you people enjoyed it. And even if you didn't enjoy it, please give me opinions! I need to know if I should continue, or if I should just give up now. Please tell me! So push the purple button. Come on, you know you waaant to.


	2. A Mysterious Letter

Yay! Two whole chapters! I'm so happy about the reviews I'm getting! I really thought that people wouldn't like my idea… Oh well, I do appreciate the comments, be them good or bad. Anyways, I decided to update soon because I'll be going to camp for a week, so I won't be able to update. Also, please vote on what pairings you want me to write, if you want me to put in any romance at all. Anyways, here is the next chapter!

Chapter 2: A Mysterious Letter

The rest of the day was a blur to Kira. As soon as he had returned home, he was bombarded with questions concerning what had happened to Cagalli. Immediately deciding that the truth should best be kept secret, he concocted up a believable lie that she had tripped and fallen, hitting her head on a rock. After that had been taken care of, he had spent the next few hours sitting by Cagalli's bedside, waiting for her to wake up.

He also spent the time contemplating the day's odd, if not frightening, events. Who were those men? How had he, if it even was him, kill them? And, most importantly, why were they after him? The familiar wave of questions washed over him again, annoying him slightly. He wanted answers, that was for certain, but he didn't know who had them.

He sighed in frustration, staring at the floor. There was no logical explanation for any of the proceedings today, and it irritated him. Suddenly, an abrupt movement in Cagalli's bed broke into his train of thought. His sister slowly opened her eyes, holding her head in one hand.

"Unh… What happened?" She groaned tiredly, slowly pulling herself into a sitting position.

Kira faltered. Didn't she remember? If not, he wasn't sure that he should tell her; he wasn't even completely sure himself, after all. Cagalli glanced at him expectantly for a moment, then elaborated.

"Well? What happened to the weird guys with the sticks?" She asked, a clear tone of annoyance evident in her voice. Oh, so that was what she meant. Kira hesitated for a moment, trying to come up with the best explanation.

"Uh… I think I killed them…" He began uncertainly, but quickly added, "Not intentionally!" when his sister gave him a shocked look. He didn't blame her; she knew how much he detested killing and violence.

"How can you kill someone unintentionally?" She inquired skeptically, cocking an eyebrow. Kira paused for a moment, then told her everything, from the odd feeling, to how both the men just died. By the time his story was finished, Cagalli looked even more unbelieving than she did in the first place.

"Are you sure it was me who hit my head and not you? That makes absolutely no sense whatsoever! What you're saying defies practically every scientific law known to man!" She stated.

"Every scientific law known to man? That's a bit of an exaggeration…" Kira pointed out, earning him a frightening glare. "Anyways, I know it doesn't make sense, but that's exactly what happened! Practically everything that happened today makes no sense!" He continued, His voice becoming slightly higher and more frantic with every word spoken. Cagalli placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, then sighed.

"You do have a point…" She added, then sighed. The two of them were silent for a few minutes, but soon began to engage in conversation, the most popular topic being the day's odd occurrences.

After more than an hour of conversing with one another, Kira decided that it was getting late, and promised that they would sort things out tomorrow, when they were more well rested and thinking more clearly. As soon as his head hit the pillow that night, he realized how truly exhausted he was, falling to sleep almost instantly, the day's incidents pushed to the back of his mind.

Kira awoke the next day to a low tapping sound outside his bedroom window. Initially dismissing it as nothing, he simply tried to continue sleeping. However, the tapping grew louder the more he ignored it, until eventually he could disregard it no longer. Growling with mild annoyance, he walked over to the windowsill and peered out, only to come face to face with a medium sized barn owl.

Taken aback by the odd encounter, Kira stumbled backwards, tripping over something that was lying on the floor, landing with a loud thump. Groaning and rubbing his now aching head, he cautiously walked over to the window, wondering why the hell an owl was perched there when it was relatively bright and sunny out.

Carefully looking the bird over, he noticed that it had a piece of paper, probably parchment, tied to it's leg. The owl, now thoroughly irritated, rapped on the glass with it's beak again, as if motioning Kira to open the window.

Now curious, Kira slid the glass aside, allowing the owl to casually hop onto the nearby desk, extending it's leg toward Kira, as if willing for him to untie the parchment. Kira raised an eyebrow at the odd action, but reached out and retrieved the letter from the impatient owl, who immediately flew off through the open window.

Looking the letter over with mild interest, Kira sat down on the bed and began to examine it. On the front, written in neat green cursive were the words:

"Mr. Kira Yamato and Ms. Cagalli Yula Attha

The Orphanage

Nation of Orb"

Now greatly interested, Kira set off the find Cagalli, deciding that it would be rude to open the letter by himself when it had been addressed to the both of them. He found her sitting up in bed eating a bowl of oatmeal, and she looked up as he entered. He smiled a little, then walked over to her bed and sat down.

"How are you feeling?" He asked casually, though he could not hide the hint of concern in his voice. She smiled bitterly.

"I have one hell of a headache, and my whole body feels like one big mass of pain. How was your morning?" She inquired sarcastically, continuing her breakfast. Kira said nothing, but handed her the letter. When she gave him a puzzled look, he explained.

"This came to my room this morning. By… owl…" She gave him an I-Seriously-am-starting-to-think-you're-crazy look, but didn't comment, so Kira continued. "I thought that since it was addressed to both of us, we should open it together."

Cagalli nodded, then began to carefully remove the seal, which was a coat of arms including a lion, a snake, a raven, and a griffin(A/N: I'm not sure if that's correct or not, so if not please inform me), and opened the envelope, pulling out the letter which was enclosed within it. As she read, her eyes widened with disbelief.

"What is it?" Kira asked, curiosity getting the better of him as he attempted to snatch the letter from his twin. Cagalli simply shook her head and handed him the piece of paper. As he began to read, Kira too could not believe his eyes:

"Dear Mr. Kira Yamato and Ms. Cagalli Yula Attha:

We have been informed that yesterday you have partook in the killing of two death-eaters, or followers of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It is because of this feat, Mr. Yamato, that I would like to request that you become the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I realize that you have not received even close to a full education in the ways of the wizarding world, but I feel that it would not be difficult for you to learn due to the fact that you are a coordinator, and your past combat experience in warfare may also prove useful.

Also, Ms. Attha, I would also like to request that you teach a new class which we are starting this year known as Muggle Politics. I believe that you would be an ideal teacher for such a class due to your past experience as a politician.

I would greatly appreciate if you could arrive at the school in England at least a week before term starts on September 8th(A/N: I'm not exactly sure if that is the correct date…). Things will be further explained once you reach the school. I hope to see you soon,

Sincerely

Albus Dumbelldor"

Kira's mouth was open slightly by the time he had finished reading the letter in its entirety. However odd the letter was though, there was a single condolence: They had been promised an explanation once they arrived at this school. Cagalli looked up at her brother expectantly.

"So? Do you think it's a joke, or what?" She asked, obviously expecting him to agree with her. Kira, however, had other plans.

"I think we should go. They promised that things would be further explained when we reached the school, right? So on the off chance that it isn't a joke, at least we might get some answers." He stated, ending the discussion. Cagalli looked ready to argue, but simply nodded in agreement. It was settled, they were going to England.

A/N: There's Chapter 2! This one was a lot longer than the last one… Oh well. I apologize if any of the details in the chapter are inaccurate, a lot of it was guessing. Anyways, next chapter I will be focusing more on the Harry Potter universe. Also, I need to know what pairings I should write! So please, review! Even if they're bad, all comments are appreciated!


End file.
